1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magnetic storage media which can create and eliminate a skyrmion by applying heat energy to a thin layer magnet, a data storage device which includes the magnetic storage media, a skyrmion memory, a skyrmion device, a data storage device which includes the skyrmion device, a data processing apparatus which includes the skyrmion device, and a data communication apparatus which includes the skyrmion device.
2. Related Art
DVD+RW is known as an example of device for storing data by applying heat energy. For the DVD+RW used in an image storage device, its memory capacity is drastically increased to a capacity of several tens of GB due to the appearance of the blue laser. The DVD+RW is rewritable and uses a phase change type storage media which is capable of corresponding to high-speed storage (Patent Document 1).
For a phase change type memory, when writing information, a material such as GeTe and the like is phase changed from a crystal phase to an amorphous phase by local heat and is quenched. In this way, a portion of the material is in the amorphous phase. A resistance change between a high resistance state of the crystal phase and a low resistance state of the amorphous phase is utilized as bit information. A transition time from the crystal phase to the amorphous phase is approximately several tens of nanoseconds (ns). The speed cannot be higher than the above. Also, when erasing information, in order to erase the amorphous portion in a short time, it is necessary to accelerate a crystallization speed of a memory layer. In order to accelerate the crystallization speed, there have been technical development problems such as that it is necessary to make the amorphous portion be further fined than the conventional one (Patent Document 1).